


the house don't fall when the bones are good

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Pysch Major Jason Todd, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Jason doesn't remember anything of his life before he woke up in a hospital at the age of sixteen. Meanwhile, the events of Red Robin #25 went differently, with Tim never being rescued and the goal of the Daughter of Acheron succeeding. They meet when Tim comes looking for help in getting his GED, sending ripple effects throughout both their lives.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 27
Kudos: 242
Collections: Iddy Iddy Bang Bang! 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [salazarastark (niewanyin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/salazarastark) in the [iibb2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/iibb2019) collection. 

> I want to thank njw so much for the beta work!!! And all the people on discord who listen to me blather on about this.
> 
> This fic features unrequited JayTim (Jason->Tim), with Jason losing his crush on Tim so don't read this expecting to get it requited. They will just become very good friends (and brothers) by the end of this.
> 
> Title is from Maren Morris's "The Bones"

Jason became a tutor because it was the only thing left in the work-study program that was of any interest to him, but he quickly discovered that he had a talent for it. He's good in every subject, and it led him to become the GED tutor. It's a Wayne Enterprise program, and Jason doesn't teach the classes, but he makes damned sure that every single person who comes to him for help passes.

He is also technically available to privately tutor any Wayne employees who, for whatever reason, don't want to attend a class at Gotham University.

No one has taken advantage of this in his first two years at school, but there's a first time for everything. He walks into the small learning center in the early morning, coffee in hand on his first day of junior year to see a teenager in an absolutely _ huge _ Nightwing sweatshirt sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

A teenager that he recognizes as Tim Wayne.

Jason eyes him carefully as he slowly sits down at his desk, Tim watching him in turn. Pictures don't really do this boy justice. Almost shoulder length hair that looks soft and silky to the touch, wide midnight blue eyes surrounded by long eyelashes, pale skin. . . . Jason can feel the heat rising to his cheeks as his stomach churns with a sudden onslaught of butterflies.

Tim breaks the silence first, glancing at Jason's nameplate, the _ Jason Wayne _ on it bright and shining. "Any relation?" he asks.

Jason shakes his head. "Uh, no. Wayne was . . . adopted."

Tim's mouth quirks. "Ditto."

Jason weakly laughs. "Yeah. . . ." Tim doesn't say anything else, so Jason forces the next words out of his mouth. "And you're here. . . ?"

Tim sits up straight. "I want my GED," he says plainly. "And I don't think a class is my best option."

Jason blinks. "And why's that?"

Tim bites his lip and shrugs. “I just do.” He shifts in his seat and looks down. "I looked it up," he mutters. "It says that it takes about three months to get your GED. That sounds reasonable. "

Jason nods as he begins to take notes. "GED's can be more challenging than some people expect. Do you have support in your life? Your father, your brothers?"

Tim nods. “Yeah. I haven’t told them I’m doing this, but they’ll be glad to hear.” 

“That’s great!” Jason smiles brightly. “Now, how do you want to set this schedule up? What days are easiest for you to meet?”

Tim blinks. “Um . . . Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?”

Jason writes it down. “That’ll work. How does eleven o’clock sound?”

Tim shrugs. “It works.”

Jason nods. “Alright. Where do you want to meet?”

Tim frowns at that. "What?"

Jason gestures with his pen. "We can meet here, we can meet at a coffee shop, we can meet some other place around campus. . . . I have a class that ends at 10:30 on those days and I don't have another class until 3:15. Our appointments can last for three hours if you want, anything that makes you feel confident in your ability to take this test in about three months. Or less time if you have places to be, though I think our study sessions should be at least an hour." 

Tim stares at him blankly, and then bites his lip. "What if we made it noon and you came to my house? Hour and a half, I'll pay for lunch and fare to and back." He smiles at Jason, softly, but truly. “Is that okay?”

Jason tries to squash it, he really does, but his stupid little heart beats faster and he knows that his face is a bright red right now.

This is incredibly inappropriate.

He just wishes his body knew that.

He looks down, and writes down the plan. “I’ll give you my number so you can contact me whenever you want, and don’t worry about this too much,” he says. “You aren’t on any timer, tests happen all the time. We’ll just work at this until you’re ready.” He stands up and holds out his hand.

Tim blinks at him, and then reaches for his hand, shaking it awkwardly. Jason frowns. “Do you need help getting home?” The kid’s really pale actually.

Tim shakes his head. “No, I’m okay,” he whispers. “I’ll be okay.”

Jason doesn’t think he believes him, but he doesn’t know how to push more. “Can I call someone?”

Tim shakes his head even more desperately. “Please don’t.”

And Jason doesn’t know what to do now, except that he doesn’t want Tim to leave here alone. “Look, kid, you don’t know how pale you look. I don’t feel comfortable letting you go home like this.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Tim says, narrowing his eyes. “I want to leave.” He punctuates his statement by standing up, and before Jason can think of something to say, Tim has left the room, still far too pale.

*

Tim lives in a _ very _ nice part of town. Obviously he does, Jason doesn’t know why he’s surprised, but he still finds himself slightly intimidated by the towering building.

But Jason didn’t get where he is by letting his fear stop him. He forces his body to walk into the building. He might not belong in this part of town, but he’s sure as hell not lesser. Back straight, eyes forward, he channels all the power he can call up because he might be an omega, but he’s sure as hell not going to take any shit.

Tim lives on the 13th floor, and Jason watches the elevator number flicker, time taking forever before he gets to the floor. He takes a deep breath before he strides onto the floor, quickly finding the correct apartment and knocking on the door.

It’s thrown open immediately, and Jason blinks down at Tim.

He’s wearing the Nightwing sweatshirt, partially unzipped, an extra-large Gotham Knights shirt, yoga pants and fuzzy socks, and his hair is tied back into a ponytail.

He’s really fucking cute. Jason almost forgot, and not for the first time in his life, he wishes he could control his blush.

“Hey,” Tim says. “I’m glad you could make it.”

He holds the door open for Jason to come in, and Jason walks into the space, blinking at how . . . empty it feels.

It feels like a place to do the basic things every human needs to do physically, but there’s nothing here that looks like it actually belongs because Tim wants it there, not because he needs it.

But Tim probably just moved in. He’s only just turned eighteen, little bird flying on his own. Jason doesn’t want to call it out.

He smiles at Tim as he ignores the pit in his stomach. “Ready to get to work?”

*

Jason notices five things about Tim in three different sessions over a week.

The first: It doesn’t seem like he ever eats. Jason wouldn’t think anything of it if he hadn’t grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and noticed that it was essentially bare (and snooping through the pantries and cabinets when Tim took a bathroom break tells him those are empty too). But he probably orders in a lot.

The second: Tim always talks about his family. Jason doesn’t think he even realizes it, but every conversation is filled with references to Bruce, Dick, Alfred, and Damian. It’s sweet, how his face lights up when he breaks into a small story or explained how he learned this from so and so.

The third: He’s sick. Sometimes he gets up to run into the restroom to throw up, Jason left behind at the table having watched him run. He follows him the first time to find Tim gripping the edge of the toilet, white-knuckled and tears streaming down his face. Jason just kneels down and rubs his back, while Tim cries and vomits. They end early that day.

The fourth: Tim is _ really _ fucking smart. Jason is almost blown away by his knowledge, and it doesn’t seem like Jason has much to teach him with anything except English. But math, science, and social studies? Tim knocks it out of the park, and listening to him end up explaining something to Jason is . . . incredible.

The fifth: He seems really sad.

*

It’s the fourth study session on a Monday of the second week when Jason looks up at Tim from across the table and see just how utterly miserable and pale he looks, to the point that Jason has to slam the book shut and folds his hands over it.

“Tim, are you alright?”

Tim jerks up, blinking at that. "Yeah," he whispers, but his exhaustion filled voice makes Jason thinks that he's lying. 

"Are you _ sure?" _Jason stresses. 

Tim huffs. "I'm _ fine_," standing up, and immediately contradicts it by almost passing out. It’s just by the grace of God that Jason can move quickly enough to catch him before he hits the ground, holding Tim’s small body next to his. Tim whimpers as Jason cradles him close, blinking up at the ceiling. "Okay," he whispers. "Maybe I'm not doing so good."

"You think?" Jason responds, heart thrumming with fear. "Dude, what the hell's your problem?"

Tim takes a deep breath. "Nothing, I'm okay." His voice breaks on the last word, and his eyes well with tears. He lets out a shuddering breath. "Everything is okay."

Jason doesn't believe a single word that he's saying. "Tim," he whispers. "What's really going on?"

Tim blinks watery eyes up at the ceiling, and takes a few quick and heavy breaths, and Jason honestly worries that he's about to have a panic attack. He moves Tim into a sitting position, and starts to rub his back, hoping this will help him. 

Tim's breathing is still quick and heavy, but he's able to stutter out the words, "Pregnant. I'm pregnant."

Jason blinks as the news washes over him. Tim Wayne is pregnant. Tim Wayne is pregnant and wants to get a GED and he's having a panic attack right now. He forces himself to focus. "Okay," Jason says, sounding much more calm than he feels. "Do you want me to call someone?"

Tim shakes his head. "No-no one knows. I haven't told them." His face screws up even more as he keeps on crying. "I don't know how to tell them."

"Okay, okay," Jason says soothingly. "Is there a father I can call?"

Tim shakes his head. "No. She-she—" 

“She what, Tim? Did something happen?” Jason’s mind is racing with possibilities of terrible break-ups or affairs or grief over the loss of the love of his life.

“I didn’t _ want _ it.” Tim dissolves into more sobs as his mind stops at an ever more horrifying realization.

"Tim, were you raped?"

Tim just lets out a sob and nods. He turns his face into Jason's neck, and Jason can feel the warm tears pattering against his skin as he holds the young man to him tightly. Jason brings a hand up to thread into Tim's hair, while he pulls him close, making sure that Tim is smelling _ omega _. "She-she didn't listen. I told her no, but—"

"Hey, you don't have to explain," Jason whispers into his ear. "You didn't want it, that's enough." Tim just continues crying.

"Should have-should have fought her off," he sobs. He's shaking right now, and Jason's heart is hurting so much. "But she chained me up and I couldn't-couldn't _ move _."

_ Chained _? Like literal chains? Jason’s a mandatory reporter, but he has absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. Does he drag Tim to a hospital or a police station? Make him tell them this? But he doubts Tim will do that.

But he’s also an eighteen year old kid.

Jason is at an absolute loss for the best course of action, and the only thing he can think to do is listen to Tim speak.

"Thought I was going to die," Tim breathes out next. "She held a knife to my throat and I-I-" Tim's sobs are too fierce to continue and Jason is selflessly grateful because he doesn't want to hear any more about Tim's brutal assault. Because that's exactly how it sounds. Brutal and horrific and he holds Tim closer because this poor kid is now pregnant from it.

And getting his GED.

"Tim," he whispers. "Are you keeping this baby?"

Tim's jerky sobs continue for a few minutes more before he nods. "I know it's stupid," he says quietly. "But I don't— I _ know _ what the smart thing to do is, but I don't— I want _ them _ and I don't know why, but I _ do._"

Jason just holds him tighter, rocking him back and forth. He’s thanking God that no one else is around, that no one else is a witness to Tim’s breakdown, and _ clearly _ he needs it. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s your life, it’s not stupid.”

Jason can’t imagine having to make the decisions that Tim has to right now. He’s feeling over his head himself, but he can’t let go of Tim. Tim is hunkered into his Nightwing sweatshirt, pulling it over his hands and close to his face.

“He your favorite?” Jason asks, jerking his head towards the sweatshirt. Tim’s worn it every time they’ve met. Tim nods. “He’s pretty cool. My real favorite though? Red Robin. Guy is so cool.” Tim’s head jerks up at that, mouth parting in shock at that. “Saved me once. Kind of. Told me to get out of the way and that counts, right?”

Tim lets out a watery laugh. “Yeah, I think it does.”

Jason shifts back, making sure to keep his tight grip on Tim. “He was so awesome. Penguin was attacking a bank I was in and he jumped through the window and just knocked him out of the way! Told me to run while he took care of the goons with Nightwing and Robin, and I did.”

Tim looks at him carefully. “You thought he was awesome.”

“Yeah,” Jason nods, and then he sees the frown on Tim’s face. “But like I said, Nightwing is cool too! No hate.”

“Not that,” Tim mumbles. He still looks pale, but emotionally better. He just helps Tim back in the chair. He manages to scrounge up a water bottle and Cheez-Its from the kitchen, and watches him carefully to make sure he eats it.

“So,” Jason asks casually. “When’s your next doctor’s appointment?”

Tim stops eating, and refuses to look at him.

“You’re not going to a doctor even though you’re pregnant.”

Tim eats another Cheez-It, and still doesn’t look at him.

Jason purses his lips together and nods. “Look, how . . . far along are you?”

“Two months and seventeen days,” Tim answers automatically, and Jason struggles not to flinch because he knows what exactly happened two months and seventeen days ago.

“You should go to the doctor,” Jason says simply.

Tim shakes his head. “I-I can’t.”

Jason takes a deep breath and tilts his head. “Because you haven’t told your family?”

“How do I tell them?” Tim whispers. “Without telling them the rest?”

Jason can think of things, but bites his tongue. This is Tim’s story. Tim’s trauma.

Tim continues on. “I don’t know how to look in their face and tell them what happened. How much it _ hurt_. About the fact that I’m pregnant and I want to keep it. I feel like everything is coming at me too fast and I don’t know how to stop it and I know I need to deal with it because in seven months there’s going to be a kid, but I just. . . . I don’t know how to say it.”

Jason wants to help him. He knows that he just met Tim Wayne and he barely knows him and he’s only been hired as his tutor, but he really wants to help the poor guy and make him realize that everything will be okay. But he has no idea what to say to him, how exactly to comfort him. But well . . . Jason’s a psych major and he can fake it until he makes it.

“Alright,” Jason says. “Take a deep breath.” Tim obeys him. “Now take another, and then one more.” Tim does it. “Now here’s some paper and a pen. I want you to write down everything that’s freezing you up about this situation. No matter how silly or stupid or embarassing or shameful you think it is. Just write it down. Put it on paper.”

Tim takes a deep breath, and take the material out of Jason’s hands and begins. Jason sits at his desk silently, not looking at Tim and trying not to make it obvious. He can see out of the corner of his eye Tim’s hands shaking as he writes, but he’s _ writing_. It’s something.

Jason would say it’s about five minutes before Tim finally throws down the pad of paper on the desk and crosses his arms over his chest. “Done,” he mutters.

Jason points to the pad of paper. “Can I see?”

Tim watches him carefully, and then picks up the pad and hands it to him. “Here you go,” he whispers.

“Thanks,” Jason says as warmly as he can, and then looks at the pad of paper. The list is a lot like what Tim had said, but there’s more on there.

_ Dick will think I’m weak. _

_ Damian will make fun of me. _

_ Bruce will realize what a mistake it was to adopt me. _

_ My parents were right when they said the only thing I could ever do is spread my legs. _

That’s only the tip of the iceberg of what Jason can see is a massive amount of self-doubt, self-hate, and the lingering effects of emotional neglect and abuse heaped upon him by his biological parents.

Jason’s eyes flick up to Tim, who’s biting his lip, staring at him nervously. Jason puts down the pad and looks at him directly. “You don’t see a therapist, do you?”

Tim scoffs, and Jason takes that as confirmation. “Okay, well, first, I think you should. Second is that you should know that everything on here, especially the things about your family? I think they’re wrong. Or maybe they aren’t. I don’t know. But I will say that no matter the truth about the statements, your feelings about them are _ your _ feelings. They’re how you see the world. It’s not ridiculous to think that way. I just think that you should talk to someone about why you see it like that.”

Tim blinks, and then swallows. He looks down at the floor. “I’ll think about it.” He begins to gather up his materials. “I don’t think I can focus tonight. You can go.” He scrambles for his wallet, and grabs a wad of bills, throwing it at Jason. “Here.” It’s way more than Jason should be given per their agreement. “Thanks.”

Jason wants to stay, but Tim doesn’t look like he’ll accept it and Jason’s heart fucking breaks. “I’ll be here Wednesday,” he whispers.

Tim nods, but refuses to look at him.

Jason lets himself out. He takes the pad of paper.

*

He wakes up in the middle of the night thanks to a ringing phone, answering it quickly. “Hello?” he slurs into it, sleep still heavy on his tongue.

A sob, and then a small, “Jason?” and he’s alert.

“Tim?”

“I had a nightmare,” Tim whispers. “About. . . . And then I thought that maybe you were right. Maybe I should see someone.” There’s another sob. “But I don’t know where I would begin. Could you help me? I’ll pay you for that too.”

Jason bites his tongue. He feels himself about to start something that could end very badly. Tim should probably be seen by someone with multiple degrees, but he can tell that Tim doesn’t want to consider them and wants to consider Jason and if Jason can get him to a point where he is considering a professional. . . . What could it hurt?

But there’s one thing he won’t do.

“You don’t need to pay me.” He hears Tim opening his mouth to object and Jason cuts him off. “No, I mean it. I don’t want to be paid for this. I just want to help you.” He takes a deep breath. “Meet me at Jim’s Coffee tomorrow. Can you do ten?” 

“Yeah,” We’ll talk then.” Tim takes a deep breath, and then says with an enormous amount of gratitude, “Thank you, Jason.”

He swallows past the lump in his throat. “You’re welcome.”

He doesn’t go back to sleep.

He can’t.

*

Tim is hanging outside of the cafe when Jason gets there, wearing only that Nightwing sweatshirt as a coat, which Jason can somehow believe and disbelieve all at the same time. He sighs in frustration, and pulls him inside.

It’s warm and cozy inside, and Jason pushes Tim towards the back. The younger omega just lets him move him around, without saying a word. Jason sits him down at his favorite table, and opens his mouth to ask him if he wants a drink and then realizes that he has absolutely no idea what a pregnant omega can drink other than water.

And he wouldn’t trust that in Gotham.

“Um, what can you drink?” Jason asks, gesturing towards his stomach.

Tim blinks. “Uh, hot chocolate is safe. I looked it up.”

Jason nods. “Be right back.”

He goes to the counter and order two hot chocolates, frantic thoughts dancing through his mind again. He can definitely talk to Tim about his trauma, and help him through this pain.

Right?

Maybe.

He has no idea.

The drinks are made quickly, and Jason grabs them from the barista with a shaky smile before making his way back to Tim, who hasn’t moved at all. The energy that he had when Jason got to the cafe seems to be leaving him, and Jason hopes the hot chocolate can pep him up quickly enough.

“Here,” he says, holding the drink out to Tim, who takes it with both hands.

“Thanks,” he says softly. “How much was it?”

Jason waves it away as he sits down. “Doesn’t matter,” he says. “It’s on me.”

Tim frowns at that, but doesn’t say anything other than a soft, “Thanks.”

“Alright,” Jason says, every single nerve in his body jittery, but pushing through the fear. He grabs the pad of paper out of his bag that Tim wrote all his fears on. He decides to start with ones that looks like it’s mostly Tim’s self-doubt. “So you think if you tell Bruce you’re pregnant, he’ll think that it was a mistake to adopt you.”

Tim looks down at the top of his drink and nods.

“Okay, what has he ever done to back that statement up? Don’t think of yourself as an exception, has he ever done anything that makes you feel certain that he would throw you out if he knew? Mistreated you, mistreated other omegas, anything?”

Tim takes a deep breath, and shakes his head. “No,” he whispers. “He’s actually . . . he’s actually really helped other omegas, or been supportive of their choices. There’s a few family friends . . . he cares about them.”

Jason nods. “Okay. So now, why do you feel that he would think it was a mistake?”

Tim shrugs, and Jason decides to push. “Is it because you feel that you made a mistake?”

Jason knows he has to tread lightly. All of Tim’s issues with his pregnancy are clearly tied into his issues with his rape, and he knows that the issues he likely listed on the paper concerning Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson and his pregnancy are his own thoughts and feelings about his rape. He made a mistake. He was weak.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened,” Jason said. “Because I’m going to tell you that it doesn’t matter. And I know it sounds like a cliche, but it’s the truth. Because it doesn’t matter what mistake you made, no one should have hurt you like you were hurt.”

Tim doesn’t make any move, and Jason just continues on, praying to God that Tim is getting this, just the slightest bit. “Everyone makes mistakes, Tim. You could have made one. But you're looking at this like it's cause and effect. You made a mistake, so you were raped. It's not. Correlation does not mean causation. The woman who raped you was an awful woman who had the capacity to rape someone, anyone. I don't know if she went after you out of opportunity because you were someone around or if you were someone she was actively trying to hurt, but it doesn't matter. If it hadn't been you that night, it would have been someone else. If it hadn't been that night for you, she would have tried another night. If it hadn't been you that night, would you be blaming that someone else because they could have made a mistake? If it hadn't been that night for you, would you still think you made a mistake?"

Tim takes a deep, shaky breath, but stays silent for a solid minute, fear thumping in Jason's chest because of it. And then finally, Tim shakes his head.

"Rape is about control and about the loss of control, Tim," Jason continues. "And finding ways that it was your fault after the attack is a very understandable way to get back control. If you hadn't done this one thing, it wouldn't have happened. It was secretly in your control this whole time, which is why it's your fault. But it wasn't in your control, Tim."

Tim nods, and Jason can see the tears on his face. He looks down at the pad of paper, and eyes the Dick reason, but doesn't dare say anything other than, "Take a drink. Let me know when you're ready, or if you want to stop. Or talk to me about what I just said. Whatever you want."

Tim starts to drink, and Jason can see the tears on his face better now and his heart breaks. It's only a few sips before he sets his drink down on the table, and says quietly, "You can move on."

His voice is dead, and Jason isn't sure if this is the best idea, but Tim is looking at him dead in the eye. He's determined, Jason realizes. He wants this. He wants to get better. Jason takes a deep breath. "Dick thinking you're weak?"

Tim shakes his head, stronger this time. "He's never done anything."

Jason nods. "Yeah. That's just what your mind is trying to convince you. You're not weak. You're just. . . . You're not. You said you were chained?" Tim nods. "That's one reason. Another reason is just. . . . No one is weak just because they're in a situation where someone physically overpowers them. That's not how it works, Tim."

"How is it?" Tim whispers. "I lost the fight.”

Jason nods. “You did. But loss doesn’t equal weak. And in truth, Tim, it wouldn’t matter if you were weak. You need to take things like weakness and making mistakes out of the equation. I know it seems like they fit there, but they _ don’t._”

Tim scrubs the tears off his face and hunches over the table, over his drink. “I don’t know how,” he says quietly.

Jason bites his lip. “I know. And I can’t tell you exactly how to do it. But I can help you figure it out.”

Tim takes another drink to try and calm his shaking hands, but it doesn’t seem to be working. “I just don’t know how to tell them.”

Jason frowns as an idea hits him. “Can you text them?”

That makes Tim lookup. “What?”

Jason shrugs. “If you want to tell them, but if you’re scared of their reaction, just text them. They’ll have their reaction, and they’ll call you first thing I would assume, so you’ll have distance and the ability to control the end of the conversation if it becomes too much.”

“Isn’t that a coward’s way out?”

Jason sighs. “I know it can look that way, and I _ know _ it feels that way. It feels like you just need to grow up and tell them face to face, and in some circumstances, yes. You should, because it’s the responsible and adult thing to do when it’s _ for _ the other person. When you need to apologize for how you hurt them or you have news that you need to tell them because of how much it pertains to them. But Tim? This is _ your _ news. You can control how to tell them because ultimately the person it impacts the most is you.”

Tim looks at Jason, midnight blue eyes unreadable, and then asks, “And what if I want to tell them face to face? Because what if they’re happy?”

Jason meets his gaze. “Then do you want someone there with you?”

Tim’s face absolutely crumples. “Please,” he whispers, knowing what Jason is offering. “Please, we don’t have to make it obvious, but I want to see the look in their eyes when they first hear about it. I want to . . . I want to know.”

“Okay,” Jason says simply. “We can do that. But first, there’s something that you _ need _ to do.”

“What’s that?” Tim says, his brow furrowing.

Jason leans forward. “Go to the doctor. I know it’s scary, but Tim, you at least need to make an appointment.”

Tim taps the side of his cup. “Fine,” he huffs. “I’ll make an appointment, and then I’ll call Dick.”

“Is he who you want to tell first?”

Tim nods as he fiddles with the zipper of his jacket. “One at a time, and he won’t tell Bruce before I do. And he . . . and he would be the best person to be there when Bruce finds out.” He glances up at Jason, and gives him a weak, but true, smile. “Or one of them.”

Jason returns the smile, heart soaring at the fact that he actually managed to _ help _ Tim. This is far beyond what he perhaps should be doing for someone who just came into his office one day, but Jason doesn’t care. Tim’s not forcing him into this, and he _ wants _ to do this.

Jason’s lived a lonely life since he woke up in the hospital at sixteen with no memories of anything that happened before, and Tim is the first person that he truly thinks he can call a friend.

He’ll do whatever he can to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank the awesome njw for betaing this chapter as well!

Tim doesn’t want to tell Dick the news until after he goes to the doctor. Jason is pretty sure that it’s just a delaying tactic, but as long as Tim’s going to the doctor, he’s not going to complain. He’ll bring up Tim talking to his family later, when things are more settled.

When Jason feels more settled.

There’s something about Tim that manages to both make Jason’s skin itch and make him feel right at home. He doesn’t recognize Tim’s scent, but there are underlying scents around him that stir up a strange heartbreak in Jason. A whiff of something that reminds him of bright laughter or strong hands, and he can’t stop himself from tearing up when he catches them.

Jason has never stopped thinking about his family. He wonders if they miss him. If they loved him. If to this day, they’re still looking for him.

He hopes they are. He hopes they aren't. He doesn't know what he wants them to be doing. It doesn't matter because he pushes the feelings aside. Today isn't a day for him—it's about Tim, who is very clearly nervous as fuck about going to the doctor. 

He keeps on trying to straighten his hair and his shirt, and he's biting his nails. Jason's heart goes out to him because yeah, this is a bunch of bullshit.

Tim should have a happy partner coming with him to this appointment, and he should be at least five years older if not ten. He shouldn't have some guy he just met be the one driving him to the doctor as he fidgets beyond belief.

Knowing what happened to Tim unfortunately does nothing to help stop his brain from looking at him and thinking, "I want to see you a fucked-out mess on my bed." All it does instead is make Jason hate himself because he's pretty sure being seen as sexually desirable is the last thing that Tim wants right now, if the baggy sweatshirts and the hair in front of his face are any indication.

There's no sign of him being pregnant that Jason can see, but if he's only two and a half months, that isn't too surprising. Right? Plus Tim never seems to want to eat, and Jason wonders if that's a recent development, or something that he's been doing for awhile.

It doesn't matter. If he wants this baby, then Jason knows that someone should push the younger omega to start taking better care of himself, and right now, that person is him.

So Tim is greeted with an egg sandwich and some hot chocolate and Jason glares at him until he starts eating. Kindly glares, but . . . He glares.

He drinks it all and only eats about half the donut, but considering that it's probably more than he would have eaten otherwise, Jason lets it go and finishes it off for him.

By the time Jason pulls Tim's car into the parking lot, Tim's almost vibrating out of his seat, face as white as a ghost, and is biting his lip so hard that Jason's afraid he's going to draw blood. His hands are balled into tight fists, and when Jason lays a hand over one of them, Tim jumps and looks around wildly. His hands uncurl, and Jason winces when he sees how indented the fingernail prints are. He's tempted to turn around, tell Tim that they can schedule the doctor's for another day, but he bites back the words.

That's not going to help Tim or his baby.

As awful as it is and as much as Jason knows that Tim owes him no explanation whatsoever, he does wonder why Tim wants to keep this baby. He's eighteen, with no high school diploma and a ticking clock to get a GED before the baby's born, and obviously no college education. He's rich as fuck because of Wayne money, so Jason knows that financially Tim won't struggle like he would have if he were in the same situation, but psychologically the toll seems to be strong, and it's probably only going to get worse.

There's a part of Jason that's afraid that Tim hasn't really comprehended being pregnant beyond a simple fact and realized that in seven months, a baby will exist, presumably one who Tim's going to be raising. And if that's the case, then Jason really should say something.

But if Tim has analyzed his situation and does have his own reasons for keeping his baby that he doesn't want to share, then Jason doesn't want to make him feel pressured or as though he's doing something wrong. Wayne money or not, an unmarried eighteen year old omega having a baby with no father in the picture and, Jason would assume, on the birth certificate is going to be judged to hell and back for every single choice he makes.

Jason doesn't want to be the first one.

Tim stares at the office building and takes a deep breath before he throws open the door and tumbles out of the car. His chest is heaving and his eyes are wild, but his back is straight as a rod. Jason gets out of the car slower, his eyes still on Tim.

Tim’s arms curl around himself and Jason wants to pull him into a hug, but he doesn’t know how that would be received. He just uses his longer legs to gain ground and walks with Tim into the building, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

He’s really scared that the younger man is going to faint again. But Tim gets through the doors and to the appointment with a single-minded determination that Jason thinks must have been key to him getting through the last couple months on his own.

He follows Tim to the office, and step by step, Tim's shoulders begin to hunch in. His body language reads terror, and Jason almost wants to tell him that it's okay. They can do this another day.

But Tim was brave enough to make it this far and he's still walking, so Jason doesn't want to stop it.

There's no possible way that it took more than a few minutes to get to the office, but it felt like forever to Jason and he can only imagine what it was like for poor Tim. A few feet away, Tim stopped to thread his fingers through Jason's, and Jason's treacherous heart has been beating faster ever since.

"Will you be in the room with me? You don't have to, but—"

"Yeah," because Jason refuses to make Tim feel like shit for reaching out and getting some emotional support, "for as long as you want me."

Tim nods jerkily once, and then pushes inside.

He brought all the right documents, and he has Bruce Wayne’s money so it makes the whole process go by much easier than Jason's trips to the doctor.

This doctor is much nicer than Jason's doctors, actually.

Before he knows it, he's being led to a room along with Tim. Tim gets on the exam table and looks so green that Jason makes sure he knows where the trash can in the room is located.

The nurse takes all the basic information from Tim and leaves him with a questionnaire and instructions to fill it out while waiting for the doctor. Jason knows she has to see how badly his hands are shaking. The nurse eyes Jason with distrust, and he attempts to smile through it.

He's big for an omega, and a lot of people want to call bullshit if he's not making his scent super obvious. He's been confused for a beta and an alpha many times in the past, and every new social situation is a fun game between if he wants to be true to his dynamic or if he doesn't want to deal with constant looks of people trying to place him.

But Jason made sure that he was scent blocker free for this appointment, for both Tim's general ease and the staff. With Tim's fear and shakiness and Jason's height and weight, there's a conclusion that Jason does not want to be drawn.

(Not that omega/omega relationships can't be abusive, of course, but Jason knows that people don't always think of that, and he's on the double edged sword of hoping that people will think that he's nothing to be worried about.)

She doesn't say anything, but Jason can see her tension leave as soon as she catches his scent. Score one for assumptions. Now Jason won't have to worry about being watched every moment in here.

Tim is mechanically filling in the questionnaire, pencil hovering above the information about the father before writing 'F, A, Arabic?, rest unknown' and skipping over the long list of other questions. 

"Arabic?" slips out before Jason can stop himself. 

"I know her brother," is Tim's only reply as he continues working through the questionnaire. Jason takes the hint and keeps his mouth shut, but questions continue to dance in his mind. He wants to know who the father is. He wants to report her ass to the police and destroy her life. He's done his research on Tim Wayne. Kind of.

He looked into Tim's Wikipedia page, and read articles about the young CEO of Wayne Enterprises (who suddenly resigned six weeks ago). Tim was . . . different. Jason doesn't know for certain, but Tim didn't seem so uncertain. He seemed more confident in himself. And then a woman came along and ripped that all away.

He also looked at Bruce Wayne's Wikipedia, curious if it could give him any insights into Tim's behavior about his family, if maybe there were any reasons why Tim would feel like he would be rejected. But there was nothing. Bruce Wayne is a loud man in public, but his children are pretty shrouded in mystery. Tim is actually the most well known, and the only one regularly in the public eye with pictures. Dick Grayson is a cop in Blüdhaven, a handsome man, if a little overly serious, with no public perception other than the normal life of an average man. Very likely most people in Dick's life don't even know who his father is. Damian Wayne only appears in a couple public pictures, but nothing else other than he likes to volunteer with the Gotham zoo.

Bruce had a son in between Dick and Tim, but Jason was interrupted before he could find more information on him, and he forgot to get back to it. He knows he died, though, and Jason doesn't want to prod deeper at a wound of Tim's he hasn't even brought up yet.

Tim finishes up the questionnaire and puts it to the side, his shoulders hunching in as he looks down at the floor. He's playing with his shirt hem, and Jason counts the moments until the doctor comes in, which is seven minutes and twenty-three seconds.

An older man walks through the doors, his scent marking him as a beta. Jason looks him up and down, and doesn't see anything that marks him as an obvious threat. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Michaels. It's nice to meet you." Jason sneaks a glance at Tim, who doesn't seem worried about this man at all, which he takes as a good sign.

"Hey," Tim mutters, and the doctor smiles.

"How are you feeling?" He looks down at the questionnaire. "You indicated your symptoms, but not how they're making you feel?"

Tim shrugs. "I feel okay. I'm throwing up every morning and having headaches. My body aches at the end of the day. That's it." He bites his lip. "That's normal, right? It doesn't mean that anything's wrong, does it?"

The doctor shakes his head. "No, that's perfectly normal. Pregnancy is never one size fits all." He looks up at Tim, that same smile on his face. "You're young. Eighteen. This is your first pregnancy. You're in great health from the records you sent us, and we'll do another physical examination today. Things aren't set in stone, but you’re on the right track as long as you make sure to take care of yourself, stay active physically and mentally, and don't be afraid to reach out if you feel the slightest bit unwell. We want to make sure that you and your baby are healthy at the end of this."

Tim touches his stomach, and glances over at Jason. For the first time, the doctor does as well.

"Hello there," he says. "Are you Mr. Wayne's partner?"

Jason shakes his head. "Friend. I'm just here for emotional support."

Dr. Michaels points at him, and looks at Tim again. "I'm glad to see this. So many young patients are in here because they feel like they have to go through this alone. In some cases, they are. But I'm glad that you have found a friend and someone safe in your life." He looks back at the questionnaire. "But the father isn't in the picture at all?"

Tim shakes his head, his mouth pursed into a fine line. "Everything I know is on the form."

The doctor stills as he reads or rereads that part. "Mr. Wayne, do you think the father will ever be in the picture?"

Tim shakes his head firmly. "No. I won't allow her to be." He takes a breath. "Anything I tell you has to stay between us, right?"

The doctor nods. "Of course."

Tim takes another breath. "It, uh, it wasn't consensual. And I still want to have the baby. But I don't— She will never be around." He glances over at Jason, and smiles. He can't help but smile back. He's proud of Tim for being able to say that to the doctor, but it doesn't surprise him. He's only known Tim for the shortest amount of time, but Jason can already see how brave he is.

The doctor just nods, and makes a note on the form. "Thank you for your honesty, Mr. Wayne. I promise you that there'll be no judgement on my part for what you've decided to do with your own life." He puts the form aside. "Alright, are you ready for a physical examination right now, or do you want some preparation before we go further? And we can also set up another appointment, if you feel like you need more time."

Tim shakes his head. "No, let's just get it over with."

He settles back and takes off his sweatshirt. The doctor nods. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Tim nods, and then looks over at Jason. Very hesitantly, he reaches his hand out to Jason, who immediately stands up and walks over. He grips Tim's hand, cool and trembling. He squeezes it tight, and Tim lets out a sigh of relief.

The physical exam doesn't take that long, which Jason finds a relief. Tim is putting on a brave face, but with every passing moment, he's gripping Jason's hand harder and harder. Jason’s wincing at the end of it.

But he's okay. The baby's okay. Everything looks healthy and normal for an omega male halfway through his second month of pregnancy, and Tim's relieved smile makes Jason's heart soar.

He insists on getting Tim ice cream, chocolate ice cream with marshmallows. Tim laughs at it, asks if it's his reward for being a good boy at the doctor, and Jason can't stop himself from earnestly nodding. He's really proud of Tim. Not in a condescending way, but just because he knows how hard it was for him to even walk in that office today, and he did it. Jason has avoided so many things out of fear.

In many ways, his entire past.

"So you don't remember anything?" Tim asks, licking his ice cream.

Jason does his best not to stare. Tim is incredibly beautiful and Jason can't help but still feel like his breath has been taken away whenever he sees him. He averts his eyes as he nods. "Yeah. For the most part. I have impressions of things, but I can't remember anything major. I know that Jason and Wayne are important, but I can't remember why they are. Wayne could have been my first name. Jason could have been my best friend. I have no idea, but I needed a name and I didn't want it to be John Doe."

Tim nods. "It makes sense. But did you ever look in databases for a Jason Wayne?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, of course, I did. Nothing ever came up. Neither did a Wayne Jason. I'm a ghost, Tim."

Tim frowns. "You don't have to be. I'm sure I have the resources to look further into it. What about a DNA test, or—"

Jason holds up a hand. "I appreciate the gesture, but I don't need it. I've accepted the fact that I'm never going to know who I was." He sucks in a breath. "It makes it easier to be the person I am now."

Tim looks at him, and then nods. "I can understand that." He continues to eat his ice cream. "Sorry I pushed."

Jason shrugs. "You're not the first person to ask me questions. It's natural." He never knows how to explain the amnesia to people. It's part brain damage and part psychological and the reason why he decided to get into psych was because he wanted to figure it out. Figure what could have been so bad about his life that he was willing to forget it all.

Tim doesn't ask any more questions, just crosses his legs as he sits on top of the table, tilting his head back as he enjoys the sunlight and the warm breeze of the spring day. "Weird to think by next spring, I'll have a baby."

Jason blinks. "Yeah it is." He can't actually imagine Tim with a baby. The pregnancy that he's helping Tim with seems to be so wrapped up into something vague happening at the end of it. He looks at Tim, and wonders how much the baby will look like him. Black hair, blue eyes, probably a beautiful kid no matter what.

He wonders if Tim's prepared for the possibility that the kid's going to look like his rapist. He wants to ask, but he doesn't think now is the right time.

Not when Tim finishes his ice cream, takes a deep breath, and then says, "Guess it's time to tell Dick, huh?"

Jason blinks, his mind blank for a moment, until he realizes that Tim didn't want to tell Dick until he knew that the baby was okay. And now they know. "Yeah," Jason nods. "As long as you think you're ready."

Tim shrugs. "As ready as I'm ever going to be." He raises his hands above his head and stretches. He never zipped his sweatshirt back up, so when he moves, Jason sees the shirt cling to the stomach in a way that shows off the smallest bump. 

(Though maybe it’s just his imagination.)

He hates how he blushes all the way up to his ears, and he's just glad that when Tim notices it, he asks if he needs to use some sunscreen. "I'm okay," he whispers, and luckily, Tim accepts it.

He grabs his phone and shoots off a quick text to Dick, smiling in relief when his brother responds immediately. "Two hours at The Friendly Chicken."

"The  _ what _ ?"

"It's just a diner with a funny name. They do have really good chicken dishes though—Dick's addicted to their fried."

Jason doesn't know what to say to that, so he moves on. "Alright. Do you want me there with you?"

Tim nods without question, and Jason should probably think about how it makes his heart shine with joy and lightness and end this.

But later.

"It's only ten minutes away from here, so do you just want to hang out until it's time to meet him?" It's a nice day, only eleven in the morning, the warm breeze warm giving the entire day a happy feel.

It's the kind of day that makes it hard to be depressed.

(He knows that isn't one of his thoughts. Someone told him that, someone he loved. He thinks he can hear their soft voice, see their auburn hair, and feel the way their fingers carded through his own. Whenever he remembers this person, he tries to force himself to get more out of his mind. He's woken himself up crying out of just missing them in a dream. No matter why he has amnesia, his mind breaking would be worth it if he could just remember them.)

Jason takes a deep breath, and then smiles when he sees one of his favorite places in the world. "Want to hit the bookstore?"

*

He can easily spend two hours in a bookstore, and while Tim had been uncertain, Jason just had to direct him to the true crime books and he was a goner. He walks out of the store with five of them while insisting on paying for Jason's three as well. Tim asks him twenty times if he wants to grab more, offering to get those for him as well, but eventually Jason manages to convince him that he doesn't need the whole bookstore.

They have fifteen minutes by the time they start walking to get to the diner, and Tim almost has a skip in step when he walks through the door. He's happy and smiling, and Jason wonders at him. It's amazing, his perseverance. Jason doesn't know if he would be able to make the decisions that Tim's making right now. Yeah, Tim has more advantages than Jason did, but it still takes a certain kind of strength.

Dick Grayson is already in the diner and holy fuck, this man is  _ handsome. _ Smooth tan skin, sky-blue eyes, wavy black hair, and some of the broadest shoulders that Jason has ever seen. He's sprawled into one side of a booth, jeans fitting him like a second skin and a leather jacket hugging those shoulders. Still, despite the fact that it seems like God took an extra twenty minutes on this man, Jason doesn't feel a single spark of anything.

His smile is almost literally blinding when he gets up to hug Tim. He hasn't even noticed Jason, who moves towards the counter, wanting them to have a moment. Tim basically gets engulfed by the alpha, smiling as he's crushed into his big brother's chest.

_ Dick will think I’m weak. _

Yeah, Jason doesn't think that's the case. You don't need to be a genius to see that Dick obviously adores his little brother. And he is literally picking him up off the ground to hug him, twirling him around, and then placing him down. He smacks a kiss on Tim's cheek and points him to the booth. Tim walks to it eagerly, and Jason doesn't move. He just watches, glad to be supportive of Tim, but confident that he can do this.

"What'd you want to see me for, baby bird?" Dick asks as he slides into the opposite booth. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad, but it's . . . it's been awhile."

Tim smiles with strain. "Yeah, it has been. And I, uh, I have some big news. Exciting news."

"Yeah?" Dick asks. "What is it? Are you going back to school?"

Tim shakes his head, frowns, and then he nods. "I'm going back to school for my GED, yeah, but—"

Dick laughs in delight, and interrupts to say, "Tim, I'm so glad to hear that. You're going to be great, I'm always so impressed—"

"Because I'm pregnant." Tim blurts out the words before Dick can go on with what seemed like it was going to be quite a speech, and his face freezes. He just stares at Tim, unblinking for a second, and then he laughs again. He reaches out to grab Tim's hand, delight in his eyes, plain as day.

"Holy shit, Tim," he whispers. "You're going to have a  _ baby? _ That's amazing. Who's the dad? Kon? Steph?"

A burst of jealousy goes through Jason, because who the fuck is Kon? Steph? Why are they Dick's first guesses when it comes to Tim's baby daddy?

But a shadow crosses across Tim's face, and it makes Dick's smile dim. He squeezes Tim's hand a little harder, and his next words are spoken gently and without judgement. "Who's the dad, Tim?"

Tim takes a deep breath, and bites his lip, before he begins to force the words out. "I don't even know her name. She, uh, she's Ra's's half-sister, I guess? I don't know, it doesn't really matter. She just— She just chained me up and—"

Dick's out of his side of the booth and over in Tim's in a second. He has his little brother in his arms, letting Tim grip his shirt as choked off sobs force themselves out of his throat. "I got you, Tim, I got you." Dick's hands are in Tim's hair, Dick's mouth pressed into a thin line as he lets Tim get all the comfort he needs from him. He presses a kiss to Tim's hair, whispering assurances over and over again. "It's okay. Don't worry. We'll figure this out together. I won't let you be alone."

_ Dick will think I’m weak. _

Yeah, that was total bullshit.

He's glad that no one has noticed his total concentration on Dick and Tim, and glad that it seems that no one else has heard them either. He does wonder if he should go up to them now, or if he should stay where he is. Tim got through all that without Jason, so he probably doesn't need him to be here anymore, but he shouldn't leave without saying good-bye, right? He certainly had a mother who taught him better than that.

But Tim takes care of that by sitting up and beckoning Jason over. "Dick, I want you to meet a friend of mine."

Dick looks over, and then balks. His face turns white, and while he still makes sure to keep a grip on Tim, he's dragging him out of the booth so he can look at Jason's face. His hand lands on Jason's face, and he takes him in, his eyes wide and almost frightened. They're definitely manic, and Jason's scared.

"Jason," Dick whispers, like it's a prayer, and he's creeped out by how Dick Grayson already seems to know his name. Tim, thank God, mentions it. "Dick, do you know him?"

Dick looks at Tim in shock, and then back to Jason. "You are bigger. I can't blame you since you've only seen pictures. . . ." Dick clears his throat. "Tim, this is Jason. Our  _ brother _ Jason."

Oh fuck no.

Jason takes a step back, shaking his head. Because. . . . Because. . . .

Because it doesn't make  _ sense. _

Except his last name is Wayne, because that was a name that meant something to him. He takes out his phone, and with shaking hands, he looks up "bruce wayne jason."

Bruce Wayne's son Jason Todd died five years ago.

Jason woke up on the side of the road five years ago.

Hell, his fucking name is Jason.

He looks up a picture.

He was a shrimp, so yeah, he can't blame Tim for not realizing who he was, but Jason Todd at fifteen looks exactly like John Doe, between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, found injured and unconscious by the side of the road.

He looks up at Dick and Tim. Tim has his own phone out, covering his mouth in shock, shaking as he likely reads over the same things Jason was just looking at. He has no idea what to do, so he does the one thing that makes sense.

He turns around and runs.

Out of the diner, down the street, twisting and winding through the city until he has no idea where he is. He blinks the tears from his eyes and realizes that he's halfway back to school, his body taking back to a safe place on pure muscle memory. He staggers to a bench, sitting down as sobs try to start to overcome him.

He has a family.

He doesn't remember his family.

He wonders who the person with auburn hair is.

He remembers a man's laughter and the best hugs in the world as he smelled blackberries and sunshine and  _ father. _

He has brothers.

He has a crush on his brother.

He's tempted to curl up on this bench and sleep—he did it enough when he was younger, after all—but he has a bed in the dorms waiting for him. He just needs to get his legs working again. He stares down at his shaking hands, and he's proud that he doesn't even flinch when Dick sits down next to him.

"What do you want?" he whispers.

"I just want to look at you," Dick says. "You're my little brother and I just— I just want to see what you became." A hand brushes hair out of his face, and without thinking about it, Jason leans into it. He had always missed a big brother. Not wanted.

Missed.

Memories fight at the edge of his mind, but nothing wins, and it just makes him exhausted.

"I'm an omega," he says. He gestures up and down his body. "You can probably smell it even though I don't look like one."

"You look fine to me."

Jason scoffs at that, but he doesn't bother pushing at that.

"How's Tim doing?" He winces as he realizes that he just ran out of there. It's not a good look for an almost-therapist to have, though Jason hopes that Tim will forgive him.

"Worried. He went straight to his car while I followed you. Glad to see you're still a fast runner." Dick holds up his phone. "I just texted him to let him know where we were, so don't worry, you'll get a ride back to your dorms. Or you could come back home."

Jason freezes at that, because oh no. Oh no, that would make this all too much. No, he can't do something like that right now, not when he just wants to take a hot shower and sleep in his own bed—the bed he's been sleeping in for two years because he was lucky enough to get permanent housing considering he didn't have any fucking family, not even a foster one.

Except he did. If people had looked a little bit further, if he hadn't overlooked the obvious, if they had compared him to Jason Todd just to see, then he would have had a family again.

Jason's starting to cry again, and he fucking hates it.

_ Why _ does he have to cry so much? It's fucking ridiculous. He tries to stand up, but it feels like his legs won't support him. Dick has to wrap an arm around his shoulders as he guides him to the car, where Tim's staring at him in worry. He's put into the backseat, Dick joining him, and Jason can't stop it. He wraps his arms around himself, and Dick tucks him underneath his chin.

He's asleep long before they reach the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
